La Bière est une Boisson d'Homme !
by lixD
Summary: Tout commença par une simple visite au bar. Si seulement Salamandar avait su ce qu'il se passerait après avoir lâché cette phrase taboue, il se serait abstenu... ou peut-être pas.


**Disclaimer :** Golden Sun ne m'appartient pas...

**Rating :** K+

**Couple**** :** Salamandar & Phœnixia (mon coup de cœur du moment !)

**Note :** Fic basée sur une histoire qui m'est arrivée. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin a été complètement inventée !

* * *

**LA BIÈRE EST UNE POISSON D'HOMME !**

* * *

Tout commença sur une simple visite au bar. Salamandar souhaitait boire un coup avec Phœnixia, histoire de se détendre un peu. Pour lui, ingurgiter de la bière et autres alcools en tout genre était affaire courante – il n'était pas rare de le voir commander une chope au petit déjeuner. En effet, il s'agissait d'un moyen efficace de se protéger du froid, et les habitants de Prox ne s'en privaient pas.

Aussi le Mystique fut-il stupéfait de découvrir que son amie s'abstenait de boire. Ne résistant pas au plaisir de la taquiner, il lâcha la phrase taboue.

− Tu rates vraiment quelque chose, mais je comprends : c'est parce que tu es une femme. La bière, vois-tu, est une boisson d'homme !

Comme il s'y attendait, Phœnixia réagit au quart de tour. Abattant son poing sur la table, elle se mit à hurler des obscénités dignes d'un véritable charretier. Satisfait de sa réaction démesurée, Salamandar ricana et vida la chope qu'un serveur lui avait déjà apporté.

En revanche, il ne prévoyait absolument pas que la blonde se commande aussitôt une dizaine des alcools les plus forts que possédait le barman pour lui prouver que le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne la mettait certainement pas en position d'infériorité. Tout d'abord interloqué, Salamandar finit par éclater de rire et décida de profiter de la situation pour pimenter la soirée.

− Si nous faisions un concours ? proposa-t-il. Le gagnant sera celui qui finira le plus de verres en un temps minime.

− Et qu'aura-t-il en récompense ? demanda Phœnixia avec méfiance.

Le Mystique prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

− Il pourra faire faire ce qu'il veut au perdant. Ça te va ?

− Et comment ! fit la jeune femme avec un inquiétant rictus.

− Si je gagne, tu payes la note, déclara Salamandar.

− Quel manque de galanterie, s'offusqua son amie.

− Si je manque de galanterie, toi, tu manques de féminité…

− Ferme-la !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les paris étaient ouverts. Salamandar était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un habitué de la taverne, tous les proxiens connaissaient son goût pour l'alcool. Cependant, la réputation de Phœnixia et sa légendaire aversion pour la défaite n'était plus à faire, et certains prenaient le risque de miser sur elle. Les bouteilles s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le barman, craignant de voir son stock d'alcool épuisé, leur interdise de toucher à une seule chope supplémentaire. Vint alors le moment fatidique où les deux amis durent débattre pour savoir qui était vainqueur.

− J'ai gagné ! vociféra catégoriquement la jeune femme.

− Certainement pas, répliqua son ami, refusant purement et simplement d'envisager la défaite. J'ai vidé au moins deux bouteilles de plus que toi.

− Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je te dis que j'ai gagné, alors ne me dit pas le contraire !

Salamandar tourna la tête pour demander l'avis du barman, mais celui-ci s'était discrètement éclipsé, craignant certainement de devoir subir la fureur du perdant. Aussi poussa-t-il un soupir en se disant que, de toute façon, Phœnixia pouvait bien s'imaginer avoir vidé plus de verres que lui, elle ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool. Avachie sur sa chaise, elle ne parvenait plus à rester droite et parlait beaucoup trop fort pour quelqu'un de sobre.

− Alors, que vais-je te faire subir pour avoir perdu ? réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

− Mais je n'ai _pas_…

− J'ai trouvé ! le coupa-t-elle en levant son index.

Salamandar lâcha un grognement. Agacé, il se leva, contourna la table pour arriver à la hauteur de son amie, et la pris par le bras.

− Tu es saoule, je te ramène chez toi. Viens.

− Mon gage d'abord ! s'obstina la jeune femme.

Le Mystique ouvrit la bouche pour lui répéter une fois de plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir gagné – comment l'aurait-elle pu, après tout ? C'était lui, le mâle dominant − lorsque, sans crier gare, Phœnixia bondit de son siège comme un ressort, s'agrippa fermement à ses épaules et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

− Hm... !

Pétrifié de stupeur, Salamandar ne réagit pas, les yeux exorbités comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. L'haleine sucrée de son amie lui emplissait la bouche, tandis que ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Ce baiser lui sembla durer une éternité, avant que la Mystique, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, chancela et s'écroula contre lui. Salamandar sembla enfin retrouver le contrôle de son corps, et la soutint du mieux qu'il put.

− Ce... ça va ? balbutia-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et, en avisant son expression hébétée, éclata d'un rire hilare. Quelques clients assis non loin, qui avaient pu assister à leur aise à toute la scène, poussèrent quelques sifflements.

Salamandar songea qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un teint aussi mat, car si tel n'avait pas été le cas, il était sûr que toutes les personnes ici présentes auraient pu observer ses joues virer au rouge cramoisi.

* * *

− Je ne me souviens absolument pas de la soirée d'hier, déclara la jeune femme. Mais je crois que j'aie bien ri.

− Oh. Tu es bien sûre de ne te rappeler de rien ? s'enquit Salamandar avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement.

− Bah, oui. Pourquoi ?

− Pour rien, répondit précipitamment le Mystique.

Il ne parvenait pas à se décider si c'était mieux ainsi ou pas.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

**Reviews ? :D  
**


End file.
